


Heist!

by OddMawile



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Humor, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddMawile/pseuds/OddMawile
Summary: Below the perceived surface of civilization lies a secret society of shinobi. This is the tale of an unorthodox ninja and her partner Cleffa hellbent on taking what's not rightfully theirs. A short story inspired by a "Heist" prompt for inktober.





	Heist!

Deep in the mountainous forest of an unnamed area of Johto lies a village among the trees. A village teeming with special people imbued with certain qualities that make up one of the few hidden Ninja Villages of the world. It is right outside the gate of this so-called "Shiftree Village" where our story takes place tonight.

A girl dressed in star-print shinobi gear watches the movements of two shinobi guards through her trusty binoculars while hidden atop a nearby tree. Further away from them three other guards continue their nightly patrol routes.  
" _Nishishi!_ So far so perfect!" she whispered to herself, grinning at the thought of her coveted prize soon belonging to her. Perched upon her shoulder, a small Cleffa wiggled in anticipation for the upcoming heist.  
"Right, so we'll be following the same plan we've gone over all week, no changes! Zori be ready to distract everyone on my signal."  
The Zorua perched on a nearby branch looked to her trainer and smirked as a response, ready for action.  
"Tira! Mira! Prepare yourselves." the girl commanded.  
Two smaller Staryu attached to either side of her hips spun in place, acknowledging her and began emitting a soft, white light that signified the Harden move.  
"Shuri! You stick with me and stay cute, okay?" She took a finger and ticked the Cleffa, who giggled quietly.  
"Alright... let's get this show on the road!" The girl readjusted her headband and tightened her short, blonde ponytail. She then stood up and, after closing her eyes and focusing, fiercely whipped the two Staryu towards the two unsuspecting guards.  
A sharp crack and then two separate dull thuds jostled the silence of the night.  
"They're out! Go!"  
Beside her the small, black fox threw up an illusion turning her into the kunoichi's body double. Zori gave a brief nod and leapt off the branch in full view of the other guards who had run out to investigate the sounds.  
"It's her!"  
"The Elder was right!"  
"Raise the alarms and _GRAB HER_!"  
Three guards shouted, a mixture of fear and anger in each voice. An alarm bell rang, echoing across the village and alerting everyone. Zori, landing in the middle of the guards smirked before leaping away again, absconding across the nearby building rooftops. Every guard immediately gave chase, some throwing out their companion Pokémon to aid them.  
Zori was an escape master but she wouldn't last forever being the bait. The Kunoichi slid down the tree and held out her hands, palms upright. A faint whistling was heard as the two Staryu spun through the air and returned to their owner's hands. Placing them back on her belt, the girl made her own rooftop dash, but towards the Village Elder's large dwelling on the outskirts.

* * *

After knocking the few remaining bodyguards unconscious, the kunoichi found herself scrambling through the large maze of tatami mats and sliding doors. Soon enough she came to a large, open-air room at the rear end of the estate. Nearly there. She paused for a moment, taking in the lush garden area with a small pond on the center filled with Goldeen. A large, imposing boulder lay in the midst of the water.  
Shuri abruptly cried out a warning from her shoulder.  
 _"!!"_  
Swiftly ducking, she narrowly avoided a wind scythe that blasted apart the door behind her. It was aimed directly at her neck.

" _I knew there was something amiss._ " Came a gravelly, disembodied voice. " _Absol warned me of the incoming danger and I know full well to trust his intuition._ "  
A short burst of smoke atop the large boulder in the center of the pond dissipated, revealing a tall woman with strikingly white hair parted by a dark blue oval in the center of her forehead. Four long claw weapons that extended from her wrist and over her actual fingers gleamed in the overhead moonlight.  
"The craftiest shinobi of our humble Shifting Tree village, slinking back and creating a diversion to steal from those who raised her. **Have you no shame, Rina?!** " the woman growled. A white, quadrupedal beast flashed it's eyes in anger at the blonde ninja from behind it's trainer.

"Blah, blah blah." Rina rolled her eyes. "You may have been my caretaker when I was a kid, but I'm 16 now! _Literally_ an adult!" Throwing both her arms back, she grasped Tira and Mira in her hands, gripping their gleaming red cores and making a show of twirling them before locking her hands one over the other into her battle stance. "Let's get this over with, Shizue!"

"Your unorthodox fighting style aside, you'll be easily outmatched against the two of us! Unless that little tuft of cotton candy can hold it's own?" Shizue directed her glare to the Cleffa on Rina shoulder who was shadowboxing in preparation for the upcoming match.  
From the shadows behind Absol, a pair of eyes glinted. A bluish-black weasel shot out of the darkness and pulverized the top of the boulder with glowing claws.  
" _Tsk tsk_ , you're losing your touch old lady!" Rina chided. "You should know Ryoka is always lurking when I'm around!" With that, Rina launched into the air with her Staryu Shuriken attempting to cut the off-guard Shizue down.  
Thinking quickly, the ex-caretaker defended herself from harm by crossing her claws, allowing them to catch the attack and take the force of the blow.  
"Gotcha!" Rina cried.  
The two Staryu released two separate jets of water, blasting Shizue out of the air and through a nearby sliding door. Shizue laid among the wreckage motionless.  
"Much too easy!" Rina celebrated, landing on top of the scalped boulder. She then turned to oversee the secondary fight between her Sneasel and the enemy Absol. Reaper was liberal with releasing Razor Wind after Razor Wind from the scythe on it's head in an attempt to catch the speedy weasel. Ryoka danced around the clawed beast with relative ease, toying with him as if it were a mere game of tag. Infuriated by his opponent not taking the fight seriously, Absol raised his head and howled, doubling- no, tripling itself multiple times in an attempt to surround the smug Pokémon with it's copies. Ryoka, having been trained for this exact moment vaulted into the sky above and delivered a swift hailstorm of exploding stars towards the ground. The explosions dispersed Absol's illusions and the resulting smokescreen gave the perfect cover for the Sneasel who immediately seized the opportunity to deliver a final Throat Chop to her blinded opponent. Absol, having it's voice box damaged fell to the ground defeated, not being able to utter even a whimper.

"Atta girl! You're always there to save my butt- _AAGH!_ " Rina, who had been watching the battle with interest barely managed to avoid Shizue's lunging claw swipe at her spine thanks to another warning from Shuri. She recovered her footing on one side of the boulder and adopted her battle stance once more, Tira and Mira rotating in her palms.  
"I am the Chief of Defense for the Shifting Trees village! I will _**NOT! BE! UNDERESTIMATED!**_ " Shizue threw her head back and howled in frustration before lunging once more at Rina. Both shinobi entered a vicious clashing of weapons, not willing to give the other an inch. Rina kicked off with her back leg, twirling into the air and attempted an overhead slash that was brusquely repelled by her opponent's claws. Shizue, exploiting this new opening, lurched forward with a jab at Rina's exposed midsection but was driven back by a instant stream of water to the face.  
Rina, regaining her balance, charged forward with a jump kick at the reeling woman and connected with her chest. Anticipating this, Shizue immediately latched onto the girl's leg and spun her around before tossing the screaming girl into the open air.  
"So long, Rina!"  
"Not so fast!" Rina replied, flinging her two Staryu, windmill shurikin style, below her.  
Deftly maneuvering around these two projectiles Shizue threw her head back and laughed boisterously, "Is that all you've got?!" She taunted before getting a 3rd, hidden projectile right between the eyes.  
" **Special Move** : _Shooting Shuri Star!_ " Rina exclaimed happily.  
Shizue, knocked unconscious by the Cleffa's pinpoint Mega Punch slumped over the side of the boulder and splashed into the Goldeen pond below. Cleffa stood over the side flexing at the woman's comatose body.  
Rina scooped up the Star-Shape Pokémon and returned Tira and Mira to their Pokéballs for a well-deserved rest.

"Let's get the heck out of here, I'm sure Shizue's wild yelling probably attracted the others!" Rina said, bounding towards the shed in the back of the garden.

Inside the shed, a hidden staircase lie in wait under the thick base of a dusty Guardian Shiftry statue. Hopping down the steps two at a time led Rina to a wide underground sanctuary dimly lit by rows of torches along the wall. Two large Guardian Shiftry statues stood imposingly near the center of the room, both of them wielding large staves with 3 leaves adorning each end.  
Between the statues, a scroll on a raised platform lay, just waiting to be pilfered.  
Checking her surroundings for any hiding enemies, Rina crept forward towards the scroll. She slowly reached her hands out to grasp her treasure when the eyes of both Shiftry statues lit up.  
A ball of green energy amassed at the mouths of each statue before spewing a bright light directly at Rina who managed to leap away in time before becoming a smoking crater in the floor.  
Noticing the energy charging back up once more, she cut her losses and retreated back to the staircase where she noticed the energy dying down.  
"Jeez, what a hell of a defense system gramps has! How are we supposed to get through that?"  
"Cleff! Effa!" Shuri jumped down from her perch and began waving her arms frantically, trying to communicate.  
"You've got a plan then, Shuri? You sure?"  
Shuri puffed out her chest and hopped her way down the rest of steps, striding forward in range of the statues who began recharging their attacks.  
Both beams of light struck the place Shuri was standing, leaving a second blackened crater in the wooden flooring. Shuri was nowhere to be found. Horrified, Rina started forward in shock, halting only when she heard the cries of Shuri from the ceiling. The miniscule, pink Pokémon had nimbly avoided the two attacks and repeated this action immediately as the next blasts shot at the roof, seeking to swat her down. In moments the underground sanctuary had turned into a lightshow with Solar Beams firing each way attempting to put an end to the Pokémon bouncing around the room like a rogue squeaky toy.  
"Ohhh, I getcha!" Rina grinned, hopping into the fray herself.  
Upon entering the room, one statue turned their attention from Shuri to Rina and began firing off beam after beam. Now both Pokémon and Trainer rocketed from floor to ceiling to wall rapidly, dodging each laser with ease. Within seconds the once beautiful sanctuary transformed into a charred disgrace.  
Rina and Shuri, catching each others eyes amidst the laser hell, nodded to each other. Rina dove towards a wall, before turning and kicking off as hard as she could towards the left statue's face. Inversely, Shuri kicked off the opposite wall towards the right statue's face. Both shinobi backflipped off their platform performing one last hair-singeing evasion and felt the heat on their faces as each statue's laser blew up their counterpart. Landing back in the center of the sanctuary Rina and Shuri gave each other a victorious high five.

* * *

Rina stood on the rooftop of the Village Elder's estate, eyeing the treasure in her hands.  
" _Nishishishi!_ It took some work but we totally managed it!" she snickered. Rina took her pointer finger and thumb and whistled loudly into the night. Within moments, a second Rina dropped from the sky.  
"Well done Zori! You did much better than expected."  
Zori grinned widely and dropped the illusion and began sheepishly basking in the praise.

"OVER THERE! WE'VE FOUND HER!" a guard called out from below.  
"SIR, MISS SHIZUE IS DROWNING!" another cry came. "THE GOLDEEN ARE STARTING TO NIBBLE AT HER!"

"Took you guys long enough, honestly..." Rina muttered in a scolding manner. "Shifting Tree Village has it's work cut out for it if it's guards can't even protect it's most sacred treasure!"  
Below in the outdoor garden area, an elderly man escorted by two bodyguards shuffled out into the open. Rina and the Village Elder stared each other down silently, almost as if energy were crackling between them. Breaking their gaze, she turned to see the horde of shinobi guards racing across the roofs towards her position.  
"Ah, whoops! Time to head on out!"  
Zori latched onto Rina's side who then hopped backwards off the roof, plummeting off the forest cliffside and giving the shinobi horde pause. Not two seconds later, a humongous Togekiss with a scar over it's eye swooped upwards, leaving a gust of wind in it's wake. Rina was seen hanging off it's toe and sticking her tongue out in the Village Elder's direction.  
"CATCH YOU LATER, DAD! THE SACRED JUTSU ARE MINE NOW!" she mocked, waving the scroll around in her free hand. "I'LL BE RICH ONCE I SELL THEM OFF! _NISHISHISHISHiiii~_ " her voice faded into the distance as the Togekiss soared on.

"Sir, is it okay to just let her go like this?" One of the Village Elder's guards asked quizzically. We'll be ruined if the other villages get their hands on that!"  
Rina's dad held up a hand to silence him. "It's fine. She'll be back anyway when she figures out I switched it with her Nanna's favorite oatmeal raisin cookie recipe."  
"Disgusting."  
"Entirely."


End file.
